


Good Morning

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Scott, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Scott spend a nice morning together on their honeymoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376032) by [dancingelf88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88). 



> For this lovely anon: I loved your scerek fic! Do you think you write a top!Derek one?  
> I hope you like it. Sorry it took forever.  
> Again anon comments disabled. Troll under your own name

“Stop that, you weirdo.” Scott muttered his voice sleep rough.

Derek’s lip quirked, “I’m not doing anything.”

“You’re staring. It’s creepy.” Scott said eyes still closed.

“I’m gazing. And it’s endearing.” Derek countered.

Scott opened one eye and then the other slowly. Derek watched as his husband scrunched up his face as the early morning sun hit his face then he curled in on himself and stretched outward. He opened his eyes fully when he heard Derek’s snicker.

“It’s not very nice to laugh at your husband.” Scott said fondly.

Derek smiled and reached out to him taking Scott and rolling them so that the young alpha was settled on top of him.

“Morning.” Derek whispered.

Scott replied by kissing Derek deeply. The beta moaned into the kiss and slid his hands down Scott’s side to grab a firm hold of his ass and squeezed. Scott buried his face in the crook of Derek’s neck and moaned into it while Derek played. They lay there for long minutes lazily rutting against each other and enjoying the sensations until Derek ran his thumb down the crack of Scott’s ass making the younger man hiss and shudder.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked with a smirk as he continued to press at Scott’s pucker.

“ _Papi_.”

Derek chuckled. Scott only spoke Spanish on two occasions: extreme anger or extreme horniness and with the way his husband was rutting against him it was obviously the latter. The beta pressed a little harder and Scott bit into his neck. He used his free hand to reach down and search for the discarded bottle of lube that had been chucked there after their third round (fourth? Derek isn’t sure anymore). He spread the liquid on his fingers, hooked his chin over Scott’s shoulder to get a better view and rubbed at the rim.

Scott hummed and spread his legs wider. Derek took his time opening Scott up and listening to each and every one of the alpha’s guttural moans, enjoyed how his hips rutted harder against his thigh smearing pre-come.

“ _Papi_ I’m ready, come on.” Scott groaned.

“Are you?”

“Please, please, please. _Por favor, Derek_.” Scott begged and Derek loved hearing it. Scott begged so pretty and Derek pushed his three fingers a little deeper just to hear Scott whine.

He removed his fingers and they separated momentarily. Derek settled back against the headboard and used the extra lube to slick up his cock before he took Scott by the hips and eased him onto his cock. Just as before it started slow with Scott grinding his hips slowly down onto Derek’s cock. Then Derek bent his knees to plant his feet firmly on the bed and changed the angle. His upward thrust hit Scott’s prostate head on and it was like a light switched had been turned on.

Suddenly threw his head back and let out a shuddering moan, “Fuck. Do that again, please, do that again.”

Derek tightened his grip on Scott’s hips and thrust up again harder this time. He was rewarded with another one of Scott’s moans. They settled on a faster rhythm almost immediately with Derek pistoning up and Scott matching him with downward thrusts of his own.

“God, just like that. _Te amo_. Fuck Derek!” Scott screamed out as he bounced in Derek’s lap using his chest for leverage.

The former alpha gave everything he could. He fucked up harder and deeper and faster until he felt Scott tighten around him as his orgasm neared. It only took a few strokes to take Scott over the edge and a few more thrusts for Derek to follow soon after.

Scott settled on top of him after coming down, uncaring of the mess between them, and nuzzled into Derek’s neck.

“Is it still snowing outside?” Scott murmured moments later.

Derek lifts his head just slightly to see that the snow has stopped falling, “Not anymore.”

“When I can move again…can we make a snowman?”

Derek laid his head back and laughed then kissed the top of Scott’s head, “Whatever you want baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
